Eve
by Maeko Nagatani
Summary: Mature Content! Don't say I didn't warn ya. "Don't you get it, Sion! I'm the enemy. The bad guy! You're in this because of me! So how... why are you smiling at me?"
1. You've been warned

**Don't you get it, Sion?! I'm the enemy. The bad guy! You're in this because of me! So how... why are you **

**Hello there my little tarts!**

**Before you go any further I want to make sure we're clear on something. You see the blood on the cover? This, This is not a pretty story. It is brutal and violent and involves things that will make your stomach lurch so don't eat cereal while reading it. If you're not up for that then don't read it. But don't tell me not to write it.  
This plot is loosely inspired by the movie Abduction of Eden(Eden). I don't own Eden or No. 6. I own my characters that I created, that is all. **

**Ps- this is a crossover which means if you have an anime/book/video game character you'd like to see written in drop me a comment suggesting them and if you know what role they'd be good playing then let me know.  
**

**Pps- Comments get fast updates. (hint hint wink wink)**

**~Maeko**


	2. Eve Soundtrack

**Music is what keeps my world spinning, and what gets my brain thinking up ideas. **

**These are the names of songs that either remind me of Eve or helped inspire parts of it. Some may be just a few lyrics out of the entire song and some fit it as a whole. These will make sense as the story goes on :)**

* * *

Worn by Tenth Avenue North. This song is Eve's Theme song. I listen to it as I write and it fits perfectly.

So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. The music video for this song inspired a huge part of the story and the song is chilling so it goes perfectly.

Utopia by Within Temptation.

Shattered by Trading Yesterday.

Innocent , Breath both by Taylor Swift.

Where Butterflies Never Die By Broken Iris

Sweet Sacrifice, Haunted, My last breath, Everybody's Fool, Hello, Bleed no more, new ways to bleed All by Evanescence. It will make sense eventually.

Dance with the devil, Diary of Jane, Evil Angel, Unknown Soldier, Anthem of the angels By Breaking Benjamin.

Halfway gone by Lifehouse.

Let her go by Passenger.

Promise of a lifetime by Kutless

* * *

More to come probably because I'm a music addict x3


	3. 1- Out of the clouds

The shorter story;

No love, no glory;

No hero in her skies

* * *

Thunder rolled through the clouds, growling like a demon on the prowl. The wind howled and screamed at the mortals it attacked, but he didn't feel it. It was cold enough without wind. The sewer was a maze of tunnels, each as cold and moldy and smelly as the last and all equally dark. No human eye could penetrate such inky blackness.

His footsteps were traceable by the audible splash as his feet disrupted the sewage. The guns made clunking noises as their bearers' ran, blindly following the sounds of their prey.

Bullets pinged off the walls and pipes, casting tiny sparks. His back hit the filthy wall with a grunt of pain muffled a bit as he bit down on his lip. His hand went to the entry wound, trying to stifle the flow as his life-source seeped out. He glared at down the barrel of another gun, furious that they'd cornered him so quickly.  
Bullets hit the wall, casting sparks that illuminated the frigid world. He could see his breath as he ran, stumbling in the icy liquid. The sewage lay dormant, there was no brutal current at least. He had long since lost feeling in his feet, making them clumsy and several times he slipped or narrowly avoided slipping and only staying ahead by sheer willpower alone.  
His eyes scanned the darkness that he knew they couldn't penetrate. He could tell he was losing them, his strength was waning but he pushed forward.

A tiny light shone in the distance. He thought about his wound, wondering if this was the light people claimed to see before the end came. Who would be there to greet him as he ran through the pearly gates. He shook the thought away, his mind chuckling at the fantasy.

No. There's no way he'd go to whatever happy, heavenly place possibly existed. If anything he would be trapped in the literal hell, going from one to the next. He ran with newfound strength, charging straight for it. Nothing could be worse than this world and he readied himself to face whatever came. He could see his breath billowing as he surged forward.

The bars were mere inches apart, too small a space for a body to get through. Sewage dripped out, falling down what looked like a cliffside to a rocky prairie below.  
His hand left the wound, coming up to meet his free hand. They gripped the cold bars, his own blood making it slick so that it was tough to get a grip. With all his might he pulled, hauling back as he struggled to shift the bars. They didn't budge. Feeling all hope and strength leave him at once he leaned his body against the barrier. He could hear the footsteps, they were almost here.

Gritting his teeth at the agony that he knew would soon consume him he opened his mouth for what felt like the last time.

His scream echoed across the mountains, a cry of rage and pain and sorrow, and death.

* * *

Puffy white cumulus clouds dotted the world beneath her(1) feet. A cool breeze blew their surface and a flurry of flowers popped out wherever the gale danced.

The first she saw was blue, cerulean bluebells like the tumultuous waves crashing hard on slickened rocks with the sun fading oh so slowly behind them.  
Next there was pink orchids, roseate like the glow of dawn, the coming of a new day.  
For as far as the eye could see there was color, red amaryllis like crimson rouge on an idols lips, purple pansies, golden orange Aztec-sun-sunflowers, even green-Bells of Ireland- and brown-the brown zebra flower- and black-black magician's rose- and white-white cypress vine-.  
Right before her eyes she saw petals of every color of the rainbow, blowing in an unseen air current.  
It was a soothing sight, for a moment the world seemed to be at a standstill while glowing burgundy eyes looked on.  
A small sigh left her lips, breathless from the serenity of it all.

Somewhere in the distance an unseen voice sang(2). The language was foreign to her ears, but the melodist delivered it with such passion, warmth and grace that she felt she didn't need to know the words, the message was crystal clear. The flowers seemed to glow as each note rested upon their petals. There was nothing outstanding about the singer, the voice wasn't some idol's perfect pitch or band's perfect practiced synchronicity. And yet the simpleness only seemed to add to it's hypnotic magical sway.

Vermillion eyes fluttered shut as she let the song overtake her. She repeated each word of the song in her mind as best she could. Her pale lips opened and closed soundlessly as she mouthed it, trying hard to follow the rhythm. Before long the song had captured her, body and soul. She fell back into it, trusting the gentle octaves to catch her. Instead she seemed to fade, feeling her body fall away, vanish like mist on a morning road or a paper that fell into a puddle. She was submerged in the song, in it's beauty until it was all she felt, all she saw, heard and breathed. The song would go on forever.

Despite it's promise of lasting for eternity, it wasn't a moment later that her mind sensed it coming to a close. She panicked, afraid that if it left her now there would be nothing remaining of herself. Her entire body would be lost forever if it ended.

She wanted to protest, to beg for an encore but she would never dare to interrupt. She wanted to cry at the thought of the windup but her body wouldn't offer up even a single tear.  
The last of the song was harshly interrupted by a scream. A cry of a wounded animal, a creature cornered by the predator losing the last sight of hope. Chills ran down the body she suddenly regained.

**"The brain is a complex system composed of 10,000,000,000 nerve cells."(3)**

A boy in a hand knit sweater was speaking, pressing buttons to change images on the screen.(4)

**"Even the thing we usually refer to as a "soul" can be explained as a simple exchange governed by a scientific pro****cess:neurons and synapses communicating through neurotransmitters."**

The room of youth sat with their eyes transferring from the main screen to the laptops on their desks.  
Outside the scream seemed to resonate over the world. It ran through the trees, sending violent shivers through them. It made the sky groan out its sympathy for the poor lost soul.  
Carmine eyes turned away from the scientific explanation of the world, her attention pulled to the world beyond the glass.

* * *

Hello Dearies! Congrats on making it this far, I'm impressed. I don't often like what I write. Almost all the time I can't even stand to read my own work. This chapter, however, and a few other pieces are some of them that I take pride in. I wrote this for my Nanowrimo piece, which meant lots of words in order to get the big fifty k. I didn't win Nanowrimo but that's not going to stop me from completing Eve. It's my top writing priority, and, I think it might end up being the first story I ever complete. And _lucky you_ have gotten a front row seat to watch the progress!

some things to point out:

(1) Yes, Shion/Sion is a girl in this. When I first watched No. 6 I didn't realize that Sion was a boy. He's got a girly face and flowy cutesy hair and wears things that I'd look good in. When the hooker called him Boy I laughed at her mistake. Eventually I learned the truth but it doesn't feel write so I still write and view Sion as a female.

(2) This story is Alternate Universe(AU) and I've decided not to put Eluryias in. The song in Sion's daydream is Kaze No Requiem and it's not some magical thing but it's a song that I love and so it will be put in more later on.

(3) I bold my script. I've been doing it forever and it won't change anytime soon

(4) In order for Sion to be a girl, Safu needs to get genderbent as well. I never liked Safu in the story but her doppleganger is one of my favorite OCs ^^

This story was originally uploaded on Figment(dotcom) on my account and it's still over there, just with less editing and more confusion.

Questions, comments, concerns- comments get faster updates and make me happy. If I'm happy I write better, btw.

If I don't get at least 5 comments I probably won't bother adding any more of the story on this site.

Love, hugs, all that stuff

~Maeko


	4. Chapter 4

The sharp herbal tang brushed her nose and she inhaled sharply, gaining consciousness quickly and feeling a heat. Her cat eye widened as the violet flames licked at her, her deadeye staying the same. He would be cruel enough to wake her while she burned.

She didn't bother moving, knowing the hot metal of the chains would only add to the agony if she shifted and it washed away her skin. The first wave of heat got past her clothes, burning her legs and she looked out, locking eye(s) with Xero as he stood, arms crossed and watched her die.

He'd call it a cleansing, ending the life of a witch. But she'd know it, the stars would know it as revenge for the woman she was helpless to save. She would've been safe and comfy-hidden away for years to come if he had just accepted that death is a barrier no one can truly breach

People would rejoice at her funeral, if they even bothered with such a noble thing. The end of the dark cat would be shouted by paperboys on the corners of streets all around. Her cold heart would burn at last.

She didn't bother moving, knowing the hot metal of the chains would only add to the agony if she shifted and it washed away her skin. . .

* * *

One of the few pieces that I'm proud of myself over. The cover photo prompted this, it's by Charmal on zerochan(dot net) and I don't own it :)

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
